Scyl Alyseus
Scyl Alyseus '''is the very first clone produced by Valtor. He is a main character who aids Travis in his quest to take down Valtor and rescue his friends from the Orichalcos. Background Alyseus was created by Valtor and sent to the Duel Monsters World Championships so that he could defeat Ricardo, the World Champion. After defeating Ricardo and taking his title as the World Champion, he takes the rarest card in existance: The Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. Season 1 After defeating Ricardo Alyseus recives a letter from an unkown person. It tells him to come to a remote island, as the secrets to his past will be revealed. Alyseus goes to the island but is stopped by a soldier wearing a mask. The soldier tells him to hand over Slifer the Sky Dragon, but Alyseus' refuses. The two duel each other and Alyseus easily defeats the soldier with his Egyptian God Card. Alyseus removes the soldiers mask, only to see his own face staring back at him. He then goes through the next door and finds Valtor who also looks exactly like him. Valtor explains Alyseus is the first clone he ever created. The Prototype. He then explains that he implanted false memories into Alyseus' however he left his personality unaltered and had him planted in the World Championships to claim Slifer the Sky Dragon. Valtor tells him about his past and about how the world was corrupted by the human race and asked Alyseus to help him change all of that. Alyseus refuses and challenges Valtor to a duel. Alyseus and Valtor duel however Alyseus is no match for him. He ends the duel in a draw using Ring of Destruction and escapes the island in a jet. Alyseus decided to host a tournament in order to prove his power to the rest of the world. He invites 4 of the worlds greatest and best known duelists to participate: Travis the Trainee, Hikari Sedo, Devon and another unkown participant. Travis and Carlos arrive early for the tournament and see Alyseus in the Arena. They greet him and Carlos asks why he wasn't invited to the tournament. Alyseus says he dosen't need any "two bit" duelists in his tournament. Carlos and Alyseus duel however Carlos is easily defeated due to a clumsy mistake. Alyseus recives a phone call and is notified that one of the duelist's are unable to make it. He gives this spot to Carlos instead. The first round of the tournament began 24 hours later. Alyseus' was displeased with Travis' tardiness for his duel. Travis explains that Carlos was slacking off in the strip club and he had to go get him. Travis knows all about the clones due to the fact that he had been fighting them for a while. At first Travis distrusts Alyseus but later on learns to trust him when Alyseus shows him Slifer the Sky Dragon as a sign of trust. Alyseus continues to host his tournament. When Carlos attends the second round and loses, Carlos' brother Devon sends all the specators to the Shadow Realm. This ends Alyseus' tournament so he goes in search of Travis the Trainee. Along the way he is kidnapped and forced to duel one of Valtor's most powerful minions. Phoenix. Alyseus is defeated and he is blown up by a small bomb that Phoenix had placed in a vial. Much to his surprise he wakes up at the Eclipse Duel Academy some time later, he stands up and sees a shadowy figure before him. He has been revived by the Shadow Lord Xashin. Xashin tells him that in exchange for saving him he wants him to assassinate Valtor for him. Alyseus accepts but tells Xashin that he didn't ask him to save him, implying that he isn't pledging his allegiance and merely is doing this for his own benefit. Alyseus is given a new deck comprised of new "Elios" cards and thanks to a transformation spell from Xashin everyone sees him as Valtor's fallen minion Chimaria. Alyseus meets two Clones outside of the rubble of a building that was destroyed in Chimaria's duel with Travis. They bring him to Valtor thinking that he is Chimaria. Once inside Valtor's base he encounters Larthinox who challenges him to a duel. Alyseus manages to defeat him, leaving him to be sealed. Alyseus makes his way to the Mind Link Generator and sets it to self destruct, then he confronts Valtor. Valtor tells Alyseus that everything has been going according to his plans and that he knew that Xashin had sent Alyseus to destroy him. He then said that he planned to allow his base to be destroyed so that Xashin would think he was dead, thus bringing him out of hiding. Alyseus attempts to defeat Valtor in a duel a second time but is overwhelmed by his power even more than before. He contacts Travis the Trainee in an attempt to tell him what's going on but the static prevents Travis from understanding his message. He is heard screaming before the call is cut off and the line goes blank. Season 2 - The Veil of Xashin Alyseus has been in the captivity of Valtor since his apparent defeat. A Masked Man appears in his cell one day and tells him that he can escape if he really wanted to with the help of the powers Xashin gave him. Alyseus seems discouraged but the Masked Man manages to bolster his spirits again. Alyseus escapes his cell and makes his way through Valtor's factory. He is confronted by a Clone and given a chance to join them once again, Alyseus refuses however and escapes with a prototype ship in Valtor's hangar. Alyseus arrives at the Duel Stadium and creates a new deck in the underground workshop. He prepares for the imminent battle to come. Decks Alyseus has played many different decks during the course of the series. Some were destroyed during his journ ey forcing him to keep making new ones . '''Technical Swarm - A powerful deck given to Alyseus when he was first created. He stopped using it when he found out it was designed by Valtor. Element - A deck that uses normal monsters to special summon fusions using contact fusion. Alyseus lost this when he was defeated by Phoenix. Elios - A dark yet powerful deck that uses Synchro summon. Given to Alyseus by Xashin. It is a one of a kind creation made by Xashin personally. Appearance and Personality Alyseus commonly wears a hooded sweatshirt and black track pants. He keeps his hair neat and combed most of the time. Alyseus hates tardiness and beleives his actions against Valtor are going to help restore the world to it's proper order. Category:Character